Kidorikko
(きどりっこ) was a Japanese New Wave band formed in 1985 by Ten Chiyumi, Sato Ryuichi and Matsumae Kimitaka that was active until 1991. History Kidorikko was formed in January 1985. They performed live for the first time in February 1985 and released their first cassette album in April that year. Their first TV appearance was shortly after midnight on March 25, 1985, on the TV Asahi program Good Morning (グッドモーニング). Their first magazine appearance was in April 1985. Between April 1985 and June 1986, they released six independent cassette albums. The cassettes contained early versions of all the songs that they would later re-record and release on Captain Records, along with numerous songs that were never released elsewhere and are exclusive to these cassettes. They also contributed songs to five various artists "Omnibus" albums between 1985 and 1990. The band was signed to Captain Records in mid-1986 and in June that year performed at an outdoor concert in Yoyogi Park in Tokyo that was arranged by the label. They began recording their debut mini album for the label in July 1986. Founding member Matsumae left the band in December 1986. After Matsumae's departure, Ten became the sole lyricist of the band while Sato composed and arranged the music entirely by himself, in stark contrast to their early days when their songs were written and created as collaborations between all three members. They left Captain Records in 1988 and released two more independent cassettes. They were signed to the Toshiba/EMI subsidiary Efflux Records in 1990. Their last concert was in January 1991 and they disbanded in April 1991 after completing the recording of their last album. After Kidorikko, the members went on to form other bands. The band also released multiple video compilations of their performances, one of which is available to watch on YouTube and makes up most of the video material that exists of the band online today. Ten Chiyumi Lead singer Ten Chiyumi (てん ちゆみ) was born in Tokyo on February 1, 1957. Her blood type is B. Her favorite artists include Onyanko Club, Kate Bush, Cyndi Lauper, Koizumi Kyoko and Berlin. After Kidorikko disbanded, she formed the band Junjo-Beya (純情部屋) in May 1991 with somebody named Fukuda, but nothing is known about that band or her activities since. In 1998, band member Sato Ryuichi wrote on his website that he had recently lost contact with her and that he would like to get in touch with her again. It is unknown whether he ever found her again. In 1988, Ten appeared in the pornographic film Otona wa wakatte kurenai'88 (大人は判ってくれない'88), released October 29, 1988. She most likely appeared in a non-sexual role. The film is obtainable on VHS and a picture of Ten from the back of the VHS box can be seen in the gallery below. Interview Favorite albums In the late 1980s, Ten was asked by magazines to create a list of her favorite albums. The following are 2 lists from different magazines that both seem to be from around 1988. Members *Ten Chiyumi (てん ちゆみ, born February 1, 1957; Vocals) *Sato Ryuichi (佐藤隆一, born January 28, 1961; Korg Synthesizer) *Matsumae Kimitaka (松前公高, born June 13, 1963; Keytar)* . *Left in late 1986. Discography Independent cassettes *1985.04.xx Momoiro Kingyo (桃色金魚) *1985.06.xx Hyakuman Ryo No Ongaku (百万両の音楽) *1985.09.xx Tamatebako (玉手箱) *1985.12.xx Karakuri Ranman (からくりらんまん) *1986.01.27 P *1986.06.xx Hyakuman Ryo No Ongaku II (百万両の音楽II) *1989.01.xx Mycom Maim Marionette *1990.04.xx Kero Kero (けろけろ) Mini Album *1986.10.25 C'est L'elegance na Tanoshimi (セレレガンスな愉しみ) Studio Albums *1987.08.xx Ryukou Tsushinbo (流行通信簿) *1991.08.25 Tokonatsu Hime (常夏姫) Compilation *1989.05.12 Kidorikko (きどりっこ) Collaboration Albums Video *1987 Kidorikko Panpon VIDEO Pin (きどりっこ パンポンVIDEOピン) Other Songs *1985 Nainai kozou no Uta (ないない小僧の唄) *1985 Aishi no Rika-chan (愛しのリカちゃん) *1986 Fuyu no Opera Glass (冬のオペラグラス) *1986 Nakama Hazure (仲間はずれ) *1986 Haru Ooh La La (春うらら) *1987 To No *1987 Okuchiga・Ga・Ga (おくちが・ガー・ガー) *1989 Niji-iro Kamen (虹色仮面) Gallery Band pictures てんちゆみ_Chiyumi_Ten.jpg|Ten in June 1986 てんちゆみ_Chiyumi_Ten_June_1986_Yoyogi_Park.jpg|June 1986 Chiyumi_Ten_てんちゆみ.jpg|Circa 1986 きどりっこ_Kidorikko_1986.jpg|Circa 1986 きどりっこ_Kidorikko_1986_1.jpg|1986 きどりっこ_Kidorikko_1986_2.jpg|1986 きどりっこ Kidorikko 1986 5.jpg|1986 きどりっこ 1986.jpg|1986 きどりっこ_Kidorikko_1986_3.jpg|1986 きどりっこ Kidorikko 1986 4.jpg|1986 Kidorikko_きどりっこ_1986.jpg|Ten, Matsumae and Sato circa 1986 きどりっこ 19861130.jpg|November 1986 きどりっこ Kidorikko 5.jpg|1986 石野卓球_てんちゆみ_伊藤ヨタロウ_Takkyu_Ishino_Chiyumi_Ten_Yotaro_Ito.jpg|Ten Chiyumi (center) with musicians Ishino Takkyu and Ito Yotaro Chiyumi_Ten_Nanaki_Satoe_てんちゆみ_ななきさとえ.jpg|Ten Chiyumi (left) with singer Satoe Nanaki てんちゆみ_Chiyumi_Ten_1987.jpg|1987 きどりっこ_Kidorikko_1987.jpg|Ten and Sato, 1987 Chiyumi Ten てんちゆみ 1987 album insert.jpg|1987 きどりっこ_Kidorikko.jpg|Ten and Sato, 1987 Kidorikko きどりっこ 1987 album poster.jpg|1987 Kidorikko きどりっこ.jpg|1987 てんちゆみ 大人は判ってくれない'88.jpg|Ten in the 1988 film Otona wa wakatte kurenai'88 てんちゆみ_Chiyumi_Ten_2.jpg てんちゆみ Chiyumi Ten 3.jpg| Releases きどりっこ_桃色金魚_1985.04.jpg|"Momoiro Kingyo" April 1985, front cover きどりっこ_百万両の音楽_1985.06.jpg|"Hyakuman Ryo No Ongaku" June 1985, front cover きどりっこ_P_1986.01.27.jpg|"P" January 1986, front cover Kidorikko きどりっこ P Cassette 1986.1.27.jpg|"P" back きどりっこ_けろけろ_1990.4.jpg|"Kero Kero" April 1990, inside Kidorikko_きどりっこ_パンポンVIDEOピン_VHS.jpg|Kidorikko Panpon VIDEO Pin VHS きどりっこ_Mycom_Maim_Marionette_1.jpg|"Mycom Maim Marionette" front cover きどりっこ_Mycom_Maim_Marionette_2.jpg|"Mycom Maim Marionette" back きどりっこ_Mycom_Maim_Marionette_3.jpg|"Mycom Maim Marionette" inside and tape Ryukou Tsushinbo Booklet Pages from the booklet that came with the 1987 LP, containing pictures, lyrics, and other commentary. 1 (901x1280).jpg|Page 1 (front cover) 2 (1054x1280).jpg|Page 2 3 (910x1280).jpg|Page 3 4 (914x1280).jpg|Page 4 5 (904x1280).jpg|Page 5 6 (921x1280).jpg|Page 6 7 (910x1280).jpg|Page 7 8 (906x1280).jpg|Page 8 9 (899x1280).jpg|Page 9 10 (894x1280).jpg|Page 10 11 (910x1280).jpg|Page 11 12 (899x1280).jpg|Page 12 13 (910x1280).jpg|Page 13 14 (912x1280).jpg|Page 14 15 (869x1280).jpg|Page 15 16 (904x1280).jpg|Page 16 (back cover) Videos きどりっこwith水島裕子 てん・ぱい・ぽん・ちん体操|Kidorikko's first TV appearance on March 25, 1985 きどりっこ 桃色金魚でつづるきどりっこの歩み '85.4-'86.7|Performances of 桃色金魚 from April 1985 to July 1986 きどりっこ あかずの間 きどりっこ このこのこねこ～流行通信簿 きどりっこ 殿中でござる きどりっこ 神のまにまに～カオカオブクブク きどりっこ 冬のオペラグラス～仲間はずれ きどりっこ 愛しのリカちゃん きどりっこ METRONOSE～桃色金魚～カオカオブクブク きどりっこ ジャケットさつえい現場の正体！？ きどりっこ なんきんまめ～春うらら きどりっこ 子どもたちのCity|Live 11/30/86 (video) きどりっこ 1986.11.30 豊島公会堂|Live 11/30/86 (audio) 人生(ZIN-SAY) 世界あの店この店 【てんちゆみ】|Chiyumi on stage with ZIN-SAY around 1988 ROCKIN’DEX ’88 V.A. - Japanese underground music compilation|Kidorikko appear in this 1988 video release at 18:04 Kidorikko きどりっこ Rare Songs From 1985 1990 きどりっこ 池袋西武アートフォーラム こどものとも展・ラジオCM（1986）|Radio commercial narrated by Chiyumi 子どもたちのCityコンサート 告知スポット ケラ篇&田口トモロヲ篇（1987）|Kidorikko are heard at the beginning てん・ぱい・ぽん・ちん体操 第２|Fitness program featuring a song by Kidorikko (no on screen appearance by the band) ブルボン キュービィロップ CM 1988年|CUBY ROP candy commercial with voiceover by Chiyumi 人生 ZIN SÄY! オールナイトロング (Live'89)|ZIN-SAY concert from 4/16/1989 where Chiyumi appeared as a special guest on this song External Links *Kidorikko website by Sato Ryuichi (Japanese Only) *YouTube playlist containing clips of live performances. Category:New Music Category:ElectroPop Category:1985 Debuts Category:Bands Category:Self Produced Category:Inactive Category:1991 Disbanded Category:Co-ed Bands Category:3 Member Band Formations